


AYO!

by pompiian



Series: Ayo! [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Serious, Stairs, life changing, very sad proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompiian/pseuds/pompiian
Summary: created by: ayo thepizzahere!made by omocord, approved by omocat.
Series: Ayo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135724
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	1. ayo

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waiting for something to happen?

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! 

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! 

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!


	2. the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waiting for something to happen?

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here!


	3. pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waiting for something to happen?

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!


	4. here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waiting for something to happen?

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here! Ayo the pizza here!

Ayo the pizza here!

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> join the omori discord server if you want pain.


End file.
